Kim Seong-a
Seong-ah (Full name: Kim Seong-ah;'' Hangul: ''김성아; Alternate spellings:'' Sung-ah, Sung Ah, Shengya'') Overview Seong-ah is a hot-headed girl, easily recognized by her tomboy haircut. she has a mother (Choi Eun-mi) and one brother (Lee Won-sul). She is first seen at the start of the game next to the Home Economics room, talking to Ji-hyeon. Hui-min's (your) sudden appearance gives her a scare, then she walks over to introduce herself. Her suspicions of Hui-min aren't obvious at first, but as you progress you'll soon find she tends to always suspect Hui-min for everything that's gone wrong. This is primarily because he is a newcomer to Yeondu High School, it seems as though everything started falling apart when he abruptly arrived. Background Seong-ah died in 1998 (3 years before the game is set) from an asthma attack in a school fire at the Home Economics Room, (ironically next to where you first meet her). Seong-ah's death caused the insane and distraught behavior of Choi Eun-mi (Seong's mother), and the longer life span of the master of the labyrinth. With the intention of escaping the five amulets' power trapping the ghosts of the school, the master of the labyrinth first possessed Na-yeong in early 1997 and kept it that way until Na-yeong rebelled against her after the master interfered with the sacrifice of Na-yeong for the revival ritual. Eventually the master of the labyrinth decided to possess Na-yeong to hang herself, only to move onto her next target - Seong-ah. Seong-ah was possessed for the following 3 years, presumably attending school again later as if she were very much alive. You first discover that she had been possessed all along at the end of Chapter 4 (depending on which ending you get). Seong-ah is ultimately left behind at the Labyrinth in Chapter 5 after the master of the labyrinth makes plans to possess you instead. Concept of Resurrection The concepts of resurrection and possession in White Day become clearer with this extract of Ji-won's famous document "CD Contents": ;CD Contents Document :"...After more days of research, I theorized about this. I found a possible way to resurrect people from the dead. Let me explain, if you were to find a source of Qi (energy) somewhere in the school coming from the afterlife, and that Qi belonged to the person you're trying to resurrect, if you were to reverse the Qi emanated from the cycle of the dead persons life, you could effectively put the Qi from the afterlife back into it's dead body. I desperately wanted to further investigate this, but I had to acknowledge the risks. :What if the wrong source of Qi from the afterlife were to go into the wrong dead body? If that were to happen, then the dead body would become possessed. And what if a source of Qi from the afterlife was so strong, it could do this on it's own? This school has more threats than I thought. 'Some sort of resurrection ritual would be incredibly dangerous, I do not want to risk it." Gallery * Seong-ah.png sa.jpg|Concept Art (Original) Seong Ah.jpg Seong Ah attitude.jpg Tmotl-seong-ah.jpg|The Master of the Labyrinth White_Day_Remake_-_Seong-Ah.png|Seong-ah in the remake. Character-sunga.png|Concept Art (Remake) References Category:Characters